End Of Time
by o-gumfyt
Summary: A short oneshot regarding what actually happens during sixth year and a hint at what is going to happen next. Short Read. Please review if you like it.


**END OF TIME**

As Harry went on to receive the Trunk that McGonagall had handed over to him, as she was obliged to according to Dumbledore's will, he could not help but feel remorseful of all the things that had happened so quickly and felt ill-at-ease about what had happened at the premature end of his Sixth Academic Year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. He had led his own Headmaster, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to his death, and Professor Dumbledore would never return again.

Professor Dumbledore had cast a Freezing Charm on Harry, and instead of saving himself from sure death that could have been avoided, he had let himself be murdered at the hands of the antagonist of his life, Severus 'Snivelly' Snape.

Snape had surely had no remorse for killing the 'old fool', as he had heard and seen Snape say to Voldemort… Yes, his latest dream, Snape had finally returned to Voldemort, with the news that Draco had died, and that Snape had managed to kill Dumbledore…

Harry had then thought that it was a wonderful thing that Draco had died, even when he later felt that even a person like Draco Malfoy did not deserve death.

It was a good thing that he had managed to escape Snape's clutches, however, for he had found it easy to understand the theory and practicality of Occlumency better at Moody's hands. Though he hadn't yet managed to learn whether he was good enough to hide his thoughts from Voldemort ( he had to grudgingly admit that the two best people to test him for that were Snape and Dumbledore, and both, to his utter contempt, had managed to implicate themselves in the 'Prophecy', as the Trio now called it)

He had finally given in to Hermione's theory that it was planned by Dumbledore, all from going on a search to find the fake Horcrux to getting himself killed at the hands of Snape. But he refused to agree that helping Draco Malfoy get the Death Eaters to the rooftop was a part of the plan. Harry was sure that what had happened was the worst case scenario and that Dumbledore had planned to let himself be killed only if the situation was beyond his control.

What Harry believed was that Dumbledore wanted to protect Snape's life, even when Harry was still not sure why Dumbledore trusted Snape so much. Harry had to think that whatever proof Snape had given of his loyalty, it had to be damning.

"Mr. Potter, if you please..." began McGonagall.

Harry, back to the task at hand, quickly stepped forward into the Headmaster's Room. The Office was same as before. Fawkes' perch lay empty, however, and the instruments were not to be seen. Harry wondered what had happened to them. However, he was not being lost in this pleasant chain of thoughts, as he saw McGonagall quickly pick up a letter and read it. She resealed it and looked at Harry strangely, as if she had never seen it before.

"Read it." Was all she said, handing the envelope over to Harry, who opened it and began to read.

At first, he saw nothing, but then he felt a tiny prick on his fingers. He was shocked at what he recognized as his own blood flow over the parchment, and soon he felt quite drained.

As if an invisible quill were writing the letter at that time, he saw the words appear…

_Dear Harry,_

_If you have been handed this letter, than you have truly been unfortunate enough to have to bear the weight of the prophecy on your shoulders alone… However, you will never be alone in the fight against Voldemort, against evil… For your parents, your Godfather, I, and many others who have laid down their lives in this war truly reside within you. A part of us has been buried deep within you ever since we saw you._

_I see that as I had predicted (to myself, of course) that Minerva has already tried to tamper with this letter. I must say, I did not appreciate it. I did give her a warning though, somewhere along the lines of 'Curiosity killed the Cat' I believe. She must have had quite the shock._

_As for the other things we shared over last year, I must say I am truly sorry about what I did to you. I am sure you must have by now figured it out for yourself, my great plan to prepare you for Voldemort has once again been damned to the deepest levels of the unknown._

_I failed you once again, Harry. I failed you the first time when I sent you to the Dursleys, to spend ten years of abuse and torture… And yet it pleases me to no end that you turned out the way I had hoped you would, and much more… _

_The second time was when I sent Hagrid over to collect you; I should have done this myself… Forgive an old dead man for his misgivings regarding you. I must admit, there is no shame in death, and frankly, I was quite scared of your connection with Voldemort, as I had revealed to you at the end of your fifth year._

_Last year, Harry, forgive me, was nothing but a test. A test to prepare you to face what had been coming to you since your birth. I had hoped that you would be able to talk to me before I had to embrace the inky blackness that Death is… _

_I am truly sorry for leaving you at this crossroads, for everything lies on you, and you have no one to share this burden with. I was hoping that I would be able to brief you, to correct your mistakes. Never mind._

_You will never realize how deeply regretful I am that you never were able to have the childhood you deserve for the man you have become. I hope that someday you will be able to forgive me for all that I have done to you._

_I have failed you, Harry, I have failed the task I was entrusted by my own destiny, I have failed to acknowledge you as the Grandson I never had. I loved you for what you had been, and so I shall for what you will become…_

_Believe me, Harry, when I say that if I could have changed anything that has happened, it would be the Prophecy. I would rather have that burden; an old man's burden does not befit the young man that you have become. Your parents are proud of you, so are all of us… Including the members of the Order, your furry friend, Remus, as well as the Cat that sits in front of you, I presume…_

_Now back to business, Harry. I believe that you have realized by now that only you can read this parchment, and I hope you have now fully realized that only you can do something against Voldemort. Only you have the power that he knows not. Truly speaking, even I do not have any idea of this power, Harry. I only pretended it to be love so that you never lost confidence in yourself. You will know of it when the time comes. I came to know of it when my time came. Don't bother to ask, an old man's tale won't help you._

_This letter will destroy itself after you completely read and assimilate it. Now I assume that I have left the trunk with Minerva too. Take it and go someplace where no one can find you. REMAIN AT HOGWARTS!_

_Open the trunk only when you have the said courage and confidence. Time is of the essence. Once again, Harry, this must come as a shock to you. Let me tell you that Voldemort DID have Horcruxes, and all of them have been destroyed this year by none other than me. Trust me, Harry, it was the least I could do for you. _

_Now before you start screaming at the injustice of me dying for a fake locket, and the manipulations of an old brain like mine, know that by now you have accepted your fate. And hence you have become as wise as I. _

_I once again apologize a last time for probing your mind now to identify whether it really is you, and now it has come to take leave of you._

_Remember, Harry, that you are not truly alone in the real sense of the word. You have beautiful friends, dangerous enemies, loyal followers and a wonderful future to look forward to. Your parents truly loved you, Harry, for they sacrificed what they truly wanted and hoped for, the chance to spend the rest of their lives devoted to your care and upbringing. Am I proud of you? That is questions that I will answer when meet you after about… 150 years. _

_Live a long life, Harry… Never forget the power of love!_

_Yours,_

_In Admiration And Respect,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Former Late Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Proud Guardian-in-Death of Harry James Potter_

Harry could feel the tears streaming down his face as he struggled with his inner self to hold back the tears and the anger, the hatred, the utter revulsion and sorrow at what Dumbledore had done.

He could only whisper 'Why?' before he lost all self control and began to tear up. The racking sobs burst across the silent hallowed passages and halls of Hogwarts.

Harry turned to look at the newly installed portrait of Dumbledore, who only nodded sadly, as if understanding the pain and disbelief Harry felt.

Dumbledore… He had died for a cause. For a non-existent purpose, Dumbledore had decided to sacrifice himself… For what purpose? For what end?

He reread the letter once again, finally understanding dawning on him. As he kept the letter on the desk, it slowly rose, turned into a scroll, and then burst into flames, as a head rose through the flames, Albus Dumbledore's head. It watched sadly, first looking at Harry, then at McGonagall, and lastly at the Dumbledore portrait, which nodded, as if it understood something that they hadn't. Finally, as the flames, flickered, the head vanished and the flames died out. What was left was a tear-stricken man, who was forced into early manhood, a shocked and utterly speechless Headmistress, and the smug looking portraits of former Headmasters, along with a partially happy, partially sad Dumbledore portrait.

The ashes of the letter vanished, as though blown to oblivion, as the dust rose and swirled around the man who sat there…

And as if it were mere formality, Harry thanked McGonagall, and rose to take the trunk.

But before he could do so, McGonagall was beside him in a flash. She jumped to the trunk and touched it with her wand, as if it would open to her.

What followed next was never witnessed by any of the spectators in the Office. The Headmistress' wand started trembling, as if it were inserted in a blazing inferno of heat and wind. A steady stream of smoke arose from her wand and started forming spirals. They quickly encircled her wand and ran up her wand hand, as a shocked McGonagall looked on in fear and curiosity. As suddenly as it had started, it stopped, and Harry was surprised to notice that all the Bookshelves in the room were upturned and the portraits themselves had fallen to the ground. However, the two now sentient beings were unhurt, as they looked around the Office taking in the destruction and upheaval unleashed.

A large booming voice seemed to emit from the trunk in general and nowhere in particular. It seemed to pass right through them, and then some more, sending shivers down their spines…

"_REMEMBER MY LAST, MINERVA!"_

The trunk now flashed a bright green color before turning deathly black, a stark contrast from the original Taj white color that it had been before. On top of it was a plaque, which had now appeared and on it was bright Gold letters, flashing the words-

"_YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF THEE"_

A trembling McGonagall, who was now shaking with what looked like guilt and shame, along with a bit of fear, sat back in her chair, now looking ashamed, as a curious and smiling Harry looked on.

"I'll take my trunk now, Headmistress."

!#$&()+/

Harry now stood with the trunk in the Room of Requirement, curious as to what would happen next if he did the same as McGonagall had. He apprehensively touched the trunk with his wand, only to find the same smoky rings doing the same things as before, only this time he felt as if he were the one dying…

He remembered all that had happened in his life unto now; he looked on as a curious bystander as he was locked under the cupboard, fighting the basilisk, unwillingly giving blood to Pettigrew for the revival of his master, and finally the letter that he had read three days ago. The next thing he saw was crimson streams of liquid leave his body and flow through his wand to the trunk, and he began to feel worried. HE tried to remember a spell to help him escape, only to realize that he remembered nothing. He looked on curiously, realizing that a silver stream was entering the trunk through his temple through the wand, although it was invisible. The last thing his mind registered were the wordings on the plaque of the trunk-

"_THE END OF TIME HAS BEGUN"_

Harry feet his feet deaden, eyes leaden, he closed them and sank to the floor. Surrounded by bliss nothingness, he lost all consciousness, thinking _'At least I'll meet them all'_

!#$&()+/

Birds were chirping and the green grass mellow. Harry awoke to the song of a blood red phoenix that was now perched on his shoulder.

He slowly got to his feet and stood up, only to realize that he was no longer feeling the same drowsiness he last remembered. In fact, he felt a strange clarity, as though someone had the shield of his brain with a silver windsheildwiper.

He felt oddly strange, and yet, quite in place, as he looked around the forest. He still felt as if he were in the Room of Requirement, although this wasn't his Requirement.

He inspected the forest and moved on deeper and deeper into the forest, as the phoenix kept on trilling, as if giving a stream of instructions that he subconsciously understood. He walked on, as if he were in a trance, walking past a unicorn, a basilisk, which looked him straight in the eye and flinched.

Harry never realized that he was supposed to have died at least about thirteen times by now, as he had spent the last four hours in that strange forest.

Finally, they reached a clearing upon where Harry was surprised to see a hut standing there.

He admired the beauty and simplicity of the construction. A simple structure of wood, molded into the stony material the walls were made of, and bound to a thatch roof of hay. The triangular roof looked quite solid to him as he watched on, as if a feature film were playing on a canvas. The house was small, yet large enough to hold at least three people, and it looked as if it were made just for this clearing. He was standing at the beginning of a narrow yellowed path that led right into the hut. As he walked on, he felt it was more of a cottage, and he had that unnatural feeling as if he were approaching home.

Sighing in indifference, he stood in front of the cottage, no… Villa… Bungalow?

He was lost in thought for what felt like eternity, taking in the beauteous nature of his surroundings, the soft trilling of the phoenix on his shoulder adding to the wonder of the evergreen trees surrounding him. His suddenly enhanced eyesight. He quickly realized that he wasn't wearing his spectacles, and yet he could see just fine.

He looked around in blind happiness, not realizing that someone could just attack him then and there and he could be killed. He did not have any thoughts about Voldemort as he felt quite safe in his current surroundings.

And then he found the term for the thing he was looking for…

"_Godric's Hollow" _He whispered softly.

"_I see you have found home, Harry." _Said a vaguely familiar voice behind him.

He spun around quick as a dart, and pointed his wand at the stranger, only to realize that he had no wand on him, and that the stranger wasn't so strange after all.

"_Professor Dumbledore?"_

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. Here in front of him stood the great Albus Dumbledore, only he was quite a bit younger, had auburn hair and a beard to match only half his usual. The winkling blue eyes were full on charged, and there were no lines on his as-of-yet-not-ancient-face. Moreover, the half moon spectacles were missing.

Albus looked mildly amused at the gawping teen before him.

"_The tricks fate plays…"_He sighed.

The phoenix flew over to him and perched on Albus' shoulder.

"_I was hoping you would choose this room Harry."_

Albus advanced towards Harry, and placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, he said softly,

"_You have come here to end what I began, Harry. The time of reckoning has arrived, Harry. The End OF Time has arrived."_


End file.
